


Night Flight

by thankyouturtle



Category: Batgirl (Comic), DCU - Comicverse, Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She was barely containing her laughter.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Flight

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Trolling people, and/or rooftops".

"When are you going to tell me what we're doing up here?"

Steph was a city girl. She liked cities. High-rises. People. Noise. As much as she enjoyed floating in Supergirl's arms high in the air, she didn't see why they had to be hovering about above a farm in the middle of nowhere.

"Sssshh, he'll hear you. Super-hearing, remember?"

Steph opened her mouth to ask who would hear, when she caught sight of someone leaving the farmhouse below them. Kon, kitted up in camouflage gear, not moving nearly as stealthily as he thought. Kara started shaking, and when Steph squirmed around to look at her she saw that she was barely containing her laughter.

"You think he seriously believed that note we sent him about cow tippers?" Steph mouthed. Kara nodded, and the two girls burst out laughing. Which was a pity, really. Kon would have been out there all night if he hadn't heard them.


End file.
